Winter Lovegood's First Year
by Yuuki Software
Summary: Almost a normal WBWL story but... Harry is abandoned by the Potters for Charles(short for Charlus) and is found by the lovegoods, they blood adopt harry but Harry is still haunted by the way the Potters mistreated him, so they try to alter his mind, but something goes wrong. FemHarry & OutOfCharacter Luna.
1. Chapter 1: The Sad Story of Harry

**IM BACK, OMG IM BACK!, I hope I did not disappoint you guys but I will be starting a new story, I will continue with the other but my main focus is this one.**

* * *

July 31, 1980

It was a cool brisk night, crickets chirping, and the noise of two newborn babies. Charlus James Potter (Charlie for short) was born at 11:58 PM, he was a chubby baby with red hair and brown eyes. A minute later, exactly at 11:59 PM, Harry Lily Potter was born, now, he was a skinny but a bit chubby baby, he had black hair and soft but piercing green eyes.

"Lily, their beautiful," James said as he saw both of his new children. Harry was being quiet while Charlie was crying A-lot. James was so happy that he had two beautiful children to see every day he woke up. Every day that he could breathe and see, he would see his two great boys playing together.

"James, we're parents now!" Lily said Joyfully, she had two amazing children now, she would be able to wake up and kiss their two small heads. They would make accomplishments and she could feel proud of her two handsome boys.

Joy.

Happiness.

This is what was going inside both of the new parent's heads, little did they know, that fame and fortune, would rip the family apart.

* * *

October 31, 1981

"Lily Run! It's Him! He's Here! Take the Kids and RUN!" James said as he tried to hold off Voldemort.

Lily took Harry and Charlie to the nursery and Locked the door behind her.

"Shh, it's okay mummy here," Lily said as she laid the twins in their crib. She felt afraid, she felt real fear for this man, if you would have asked her a day ago if she was scared of Voldemort, she would have said no.

She would have said 'My husband can take the foolish dark lord on himself with one hand tied behind his back!' But now, she didn't know if James could take this man on.

 **BANG BANG**

Lily heard as she slowly backed away from the door, she could have sworn she heard the strange crackling of Apparition outside, The Aurors had come! But her Hope had been short-lived, as the door had opened to slowly reveal a dark shadow, a hooded figure of death, this was, The Lord Voldemort.

"Foolish Mudblood, Move from your Spawns, One of my most trusted death eaters have, 'persuaded' me to let you live, you should be VERY thankful I don't kill you like filth you are," Voldemort said as he knocked Lily unconscious with a red spell.

Voldemort looked across the room, it was painted red and orange. 'Foolish Gryffindor colors' he thought angrily as he moved to the crib. He saw a chubby redhead sleeping next to a skinny but a bit chubby Black haired boy. He used his wand to check their magical cores, he didn't have a lot of time due to their being Aurors outside. The redhead had such a pitiful magical core, and he was from a pureblood line, though his mother was a mudblood.

When he checked the black haired one though, he could say it was about medium size, it was better than his brothers at least. 'So this one is the destined one to destroy me, huh..?' he thought as the Harry looked at him with the soft but piercing green eyes of his. This one, he had to kill this one.

"Goodbye, you filthy half-blood scum," Voldemort said as he said the fatal two words of death. " _AVADA KEDAVRA_ " as the bright green spell shot at Harry, a white shield surrounded Harry. The spell hit the shield and bounced off and shot straight back to Voldemort.

"You little-" Before Voldemort could even finish his sentence, the spell hit him, and trust me when I say, it was painful.

"JAMES!" Sirius shouted as he entered the Potter residence. He couldn't believe it, James was on the floor, was he dead, no, his best friend couldn't be dead. Before he got anymore freaked out Dumbledore came through the door.

Dumbledore checked James for a pulse, luckily he had one.

"Don't worry Sirius, He's alive," he told Sirius as he walked up the stairs. He couldn't believe that Tom would risk coming here, knowing that Aurors would be alerted once the Fidelius charm was broken. As he entered the nursery he saw Lily on the floor, he did the same thing he did to James and checked for a pulse, she had one as well, thank god, both potters were alive, but what about the twins.

As he walked to the crib he could see Voldemort's dark robes on the floor, what had happened here. Charlie had a red, bleeding scar, in the shape of a V on his Forehead. But Harry had a Lighting Bolt shaped scar on his Forehead. 'Curious' he thought, he pulled out his wand and checked their magical cores, Charlie had a Large one, but Harry had such a small one.

Sirius and James came through the door.

"Ah, James you're awake," Albus said as he saw that James was awake.

"Albus what happened..?" James asked while helping his wife up from the floor.

"James it's my pleasure to say, that Charlie James Potter, Is the chosen one and the one destined to save the wizarding world," Albus said with joy, little did he know that he was going to change the fate of Harry Lily Potter that day.

* * *

November 21, 1985

'It's my birthday!' Harry thought with excitement, he was going to spend this birthday with his loving brother and family! What child wouldn't be excited to spend the day with his family doing cool and awesome stuff..?

As Harry ran down the stairs to see what he thought would be his family waiting for him to go to Diagon Alley, instead, he saw an empty living room. He checked the kitchen, no one was there, he checked the bedrooms, but no one was sleeping in them.

'They're probably getting party supplies' he thought hopefully, he went back upstairs to take a quick catnap. They should be back by the time he wakes up, right..?

A while later, Harry woke up, but not to a sight he would like.

The party had started, he walked down the stairs this time, he looked at the pile of presents that were just waiting to be opened. He looked through them, none were addressed to him, he walked into the kitchen, but the cake was said 'Happy Birthday Our Little Chosen One, Charlie Potter'.

"W-w-what..?" he asked himself as he went to the backyard to see the festivities going on without him. As he walked outside he saw James and Charlie playing together while Lily was talking to the Longbottoms(which were ALIVE AND NOT CRAZY!)

Harry did what was the most reasonable thing he could possibly do in his little five-year-old mind, scream, yell, and cry.

As Harry did this you can probably imagine the rest, Everyone stared at the little crying boy on the ground.

"James do something about this!" Lily said as she was blocking the view of most of the pureblood families.

James grabbed Harry by the collar and threw him in his room

"You will stay there until we figure out what to do with you, this is your punishment for ruining your brothers special day!" James yelled at Harry as he slammed the door and locked it.

A little while later, Albus Dumbledore came through the front door.

"What shall we do with the little brat," Lily said as she entered the living room.

"We could send him to your sisters!" James said quickly wanting to finish the conversation.

"They'll never take him!"Albus said as he popped a lemon drop in his mouth.

"We could leave him in Diagon Alley," Lily said.

"Are we sure we aren't overreacting, after all, he is four years old after all" Albus said mentally figuring out that he could easily manipulate the Potters if they didn't have Harry around.

"That little **FREAK** ruined our sons birthday!" James said Venomously.

"Then it's settled, we'll leave the **FREAK** " In Diagon Alley.

* * *

Luna Lovegood and her mother Pandora Lovegood and her Father Xeno Lovegood were going on their weekly trip to Diagon Alley, they had been at all the shops looking for Nargle trapping gear, Xeno and Pandora wanted to research them closely. Unfortunately, they didn't find anything worthwhile.

"Mummy, Mummy Look!" Luna said as she saw an exploding firecracker in a store.

"That's pretty cool Sweety," she said as they heard a child crying.

The lovegoods ran to see a black haired little boy as he cried his heart out on a cement sidewalk. He was in his red and orange pajamas.

"Hey there, are you okay..?" Xeno said as he slowly and carefully approached the crying fourth year old.

"No, mummy and daddy don't love me anymore, they left me here and went home without me," Harry said while crying

"What's your name..?" Luna said softly.

"H-harry, Harry Potter," Harry said as soft as she did.

'We can't leave him all alone here, it's cold and someone else could take him, like a death eater!' Pandora thought fearing the idea.

"Harry how would you like to come with us, we were heading home, and I don't want to leave you all alone here," Pandora asked Softly.

"I would come with you…?" Harry said as if he was shocked.

"Yes Harry, you would basically come and...become part of our family!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Sad Story Of Winter

**Wassup guys, so let's do the boring process.**

 **THIS IS NOT MINE! HARRY POTTER DOESN'T NOT BELONG TO ME!**

 **But the Fanfic does.**

November 21, 1991

 _ **Creek**_

"Huh..?" Luna muttered a bit as she head towards her door _**Creek**_ open a bit, as she got up, she slowly saw a small dark figure appeared from behind the door. It was her little sister, Winter.

"Winter..? what are you doing in my room..?" She said as Winter got closer to her bed.

"I was sleeping and I had a nightmare," Winter said as she sat on Luna's bed.

"Was it the _**green light**_ …?" Luna said as she began stroking her little sister's hair.

The _**green light**_ was Winter's worst fear, ever since she came into our family four years ago, when Winter Pandora Lovegood, was Harry Lily Potter.

* * *

 _November 21, 1985_

" _Yes Harry, you would basically come and...become part of our family!" Pandora said as she hugged the crying fifth year old._

" _Woah, Panda, are you serious, this is Harry Potter were talking about, we should return him to his parents," Xeno said as he began taking a serious tone._

" _Xeno!, the boy was abandoned by his family, he deserves much better than them! He can come live with us, we could even adopt the boy!" Pandora said joyfully at the idea of having another child in her family._

" _Well, only if its ok with Luna, what do you say, honey, want a brother..?" Xeno asked Luna as he saw that Pandora's eyes were full of determination._

" _I could have a brother..? I would have somebody to talk to whenever I wanted..?" Luna asked her parents hopefully._

" _Ya honey, you would have someone to play with when you're bored, sad, and happy," Pandora said as she got closer to Harry._

" _What do you say Harry want to come home with us..?" Pandora asked as she got even closer to Harry._

" _You want me, you really want me...well...I think I'd like that!" Harry said as he began to walk toward the Lovegood family. Little did Harry know that this day, was the day everything would change._

Yes, Luna remembered quite clearly what happened after that, they had wanted Harry to REALLY become part of their family, so they tried something her parents knew about to make him a REAL Lovegood.

* * *

 _November 21, 1985_

 _As Harry saw the house he was entering he was amazed, they had such neat things, not like his room, it was just standard red and gold, like every room in Potter Manor. But the Lovegoods home was nice and plain colored, there were blue and white colors there and beige colors somewhere else._

" _Harry, we know that you already have a family and a mother that gave birth to you but, we thought that we could make you a real Lovegood with a blood adoption ritual!"_

" _Would it hurt..?" Harry asked in his most four-year-old innocent voice possible._

" _Only a little, but it'll be worth it!" Xeno said backing up his wife in her 'crazy' ideas._

 _Luna, Pandora, and Xeno Put a drop of blood into a bowl and put it in the middle of the room, they all held hands together and started chanting. At the end of the spell, the bowl exploded and the room was full of smoke. A light smock surrounded Harry._

" _Panda, are you okay..?" Xeno asked frantically._

" _I'm okay Luna are you okay..?" Pandora asked Worryingly._

 _I'm fine mummy is Harry fine..?" Luna asked while getting off the floor._

 _THey all looked around as the smoke cleared, where Harry once stood there was a small girl about the age of four, she had long dirty blond hair and giant pale blue eyes. She was smaller than luna and looked a bit younger than Harry originally was._

 _After that, they had changed Harry's name to Winter and had moved him..now her...to the room above Luna's. After a few day's, Winter started screaming during the night, she said that she was having scary dreams about the_ _ **green light**_ _and how it wanted to get her and take her away from her family. They thought that this had to do with Winters past life as Harry, so they tried to 'modify' Winters mind to forget the_ _ **green light**_ _._

 _They decided to try Pandora's modified Obliviation spell, so that's what they did, but something seemed wrong after they had performed the spell Winter seemed, off._

 _Winter kept staring at Luna or Pandora for a long time and didn't stop until she felt it was time to look at something else. She hummed things as well, like one day she kept humming "nargles nargles let's catch some nargles" until it was time to go to sleep. Through the years she got better at conversation but the_ _ **green light**_ _still haunted her dreams some nights._

* * *

Yup, Luna was a very happy person to have Winter as her younger sister, at least she wasn't the weird one anymore. Although it did seem that Winter needed some help with things, she was extremely shy and didn't like to meet new people.

She was extremely comfortable with Luna though, especially when Luna stroked her hair. Some kids would pick on her, calling her mean names like Wacky Winter or Weird Winter. Some kids called Luna names too but not as much as her younger sister.

Luna didn't want to admit it but she was a bit embarrassed to have Winter come with her when they were going to Diagon alley. But one time she gave Winter a book because she was bored and she was done in 5 minutes. What Winter lacked in social skills she made up in academics.

* * *

November 22, 1991

"Kids wake up, time for breakfast" Pandora called from the kitchen

Luna woke up, as her vision got clearer she saw that Winter had slept with her. 'She had a nightmare, again, poor Winter…' Luna thought as she got up, she knew better than to wake Winter up, Winter had her own weird body clock, she always knew when to get up.

Just as Luna was Thinking this Winter's eyes shot open, Winter got out of Luna's bed and began heading towards the door.

"He their little moon, how was your night..?" Xeno asked a bit sluggish, it was the morning after all.

"Oh, it was okay I guess.." Luna said trying to avoid the question.

"Where's your sister..?" Pandora asked wondering where Winter was.

"Oh she's getting dressed, you know how she likes being fashionable" I joked, we all knew Winter didn't really care how she looked, some days she even came down in her pajamas.

"As I said that Winter came into the kitchen, she was wearing a blue shirt with muggle jeans, we went shopping one time in muggle London, it was nice to see how muggles where and how they dressed.

"Hey Snowflake, how'd you sleep..?" Xeno asked WInter, he really did have nicknames for us all, didn't he..?

"Me sleep okay, just tired," Winter said as she began eating her toast slowly.

"Well that's good, anyway's today I have to go to work, Panda il be back by noon, bye little moon, bye snowflake," Xeno said as he walked out the door.

"Bye dad," I said as he went out of the house.

"Kids I have to go work on my experiments, luna can you take care of Winter while I'm gone,..it will only be a couple of hours..?" She said as she went to clean the dishes.

"Of course mom," I said knowing that Winter was my younger sister, so she was my responsibility.

As PAndora went downstairs an owl came by the window and dropped a letter on the dinner table, as I picked it up I read it out load so Winter could hear.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

 _The Standard Book of Spells_ _(Grade 1)_

 _by_ _Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic_

 _by_ _Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_

 _by_ _Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

 _by_ _Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

 _by_ _Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_

 _by_ _Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _by_ _Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

 _by_ _Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal vials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

Yours sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Thier were two of them on the table, this meant, that she and Winter, were finally going to HOGWARTS!


	3. Chapter 3: The Way To HogwartsThe Sort

**Ok, we all know what I'm about to say, HARRY POTTER IS NOT MINE I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

 **But the Fanfiction remains to be my own creation, anyways, thanks to deathbykitsune** **who pointed out that I had some dates wrong, also I might have polls coming soon so be ready, anyways let's get on with the story :D**

 **Also, I needed HArry and Luna to be in the same year so, DON'T TRY TO MESS WITH MY FANFIC TIMELINE OKAY…..anyways Let's begin.**

They were heading towards Flourish and Blotts, it was a nice bookshop in Diagon Alley, they were headed there because they needed their books for Hogwarts, they were going to Hogwarts in a few weeks and they needed their supplies. Luna was excited, but Winter was a bit shy at first, but Luna convinced her to come with them.

"Luna me and your father need to go to Gringotts to deposit some Money, we'll be back later to pick you up from here, take care of Winter please," Pandora said as she and Xeno went out the door of Flourish and Blotts.

"Okay Mummy," Luna said as she thought about what books she would get.

"Bye snowflake," Pandora said to Winter.

As Luna and Winter were Looking at the books on the shelf, Luna noticed some interesting book, such as _Hogwarts a History, Break With a Banshee, and Gadding with Ghouls._ Most were written by Gilderoy Lockhart, but he sounded kinda cool.

As Luna was getting her book, she heard light grunting from Winter, she was making a hand motion that said 'come to me, come on' with her hand, she couldn't reach a book she wanted. Luna got it and read the cover _Wanderings with Werewolves,_ guess she liked Gilderoy Lockhart too. As they got all their books, they paid for them and heading outside.

As they got outside they saw a large crowd of people surround something or some people. _The Potter's_ , Luna thought hatefully, Winter was their child, and they just abandoned her on the street. In the center of attention was Charlie, **The-Boy-Who-Lived** , Luna knew exactly what kind of person Charlie is.

Charlie was a snobbish brat that thought he could get everything, James was an egotistical man that was obsessed with fame, and lily supported them both.

"Come on, Winter we need to go to Mummy and Daddy okay…?" Luna said softly to Winter. She wanted Winter to come nicely.

* * *

September 1, 1991

'THEY WERE FINALLY GOING TO HOGWARTS!' Luna thought as she and winter were boarding the Hogwarts Express, just try to imagine the joy of going to the school where you'll learn magic and see cool things! Wouldn't you be excited as well?

Luna and her Younger sister Winter went to find a compartment by itself, as fate would happen they found one, Luna was all giddy and happy that they were finally going to Hogwarts, Winter, on the other hand, was just staring out the window.

As Luna began to relax, a bushy-haired girl came opened the compartment door.

"Have you seen a toad come through here..?" The brown haired girl asked the two blondes.

"No Weeez haven't seen a toad…" Winter said softly as she kept staring out the window.

"Oh, well then, I'm Hermione Granger,..and you are..?" Hermione said as she began to sit down in the compartment.

"I'm Luna, and this is my younger sister, Winter, say "Hello" Winter," Luna said as she began snapping to Winter.

"Oh, hello," WInter said as soft as she could, she really was a nice person just, shy at times.

"Well, are you excited to go to Hogwarts, because I am, and I can't wait to meet-" Just as Hermione began talking again The door opened, to reveal.

 **The-Boy-Who-Lived.**

And Ronald Weasley..?

"Hey! Can you get out of this compartment, we need it" Ron said as they began entering. Just as they began coming in Luna got up and stepped in front of them.

"And why would we get out if we were here first..?" Luna said as she could see that Winter was getting pretty worried, she never did like fights.

"Because I am Charlie James Potter, **The-Boy-Who-Lived,** I defeated You-know-who and I'm the most famous person on this train, so Get Out," Charlie said as he tried putting himself at the bigger power over them, unfortunately for him, Luna knew that he wasn't.

"Well, I just don't plain care, you could be Voldemort for all I care, I and Winter are not getting out of this compartment," Luna said almost venomously.

"HEy do you even know who you're talking to, he defeated you-Know-" Ron was about to finish his sentence, but Hermione cut him off before he could.

"If you and Charlie aren't afraid of Voldemort, why can't you say his name..?" Hermione asked as she was slowly getting off her seat.

" !.." Ron tried to respond he really did, but he just could come up with anything.

"Come on Ron, we can just go find another compartment, I forgot who we were talking to, we were just talking to Loony Lovegood and her sister Wacky Winter," Charlie said as he began leaving and Ron began following him.

" _Loony_ Lovegood, and _Wacky_ Winter..?" Hermoine asked while not knowing what the nicknames meant.

Luna almost instantly looked at Winter, Winter was crying, Luna knew how much Winter hated the nickname she got and she hated it more than Luna did when she was called _Loony_. Winter hated not being normal but every time Luna would tell her ' if you weren't you, you wouldn't be special, and I like you the way you are' but Luna knew that it wouldn't work all the time.

"Hey it's okay, it's okay, they're just being the snobbish brats that they are, you're my sister and your amazing, okay Winter..?" Luna asked while stroking WInter's hair.

"O-okay, okay, I'm okay, I'm okay," Winter said repeatedly for a couple minutes, Luna hated when this happened, she hated when Winter was this sad, she couldn't make her happy, but she knew that Winter would get better, she hoped she would.

* * *

They had finally made it to Hogwarts and they were about to be sorted!

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you have a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin, You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Winter giggled a bit after the Song, it was quite funny, Luna Laughed a bit as well, but not as much as Winter.

Abbott, Hannah

HUFFLEPUFF!

Potter, Charlus

As Charlie went on the stool, you could hear student whispering, _The boy who lived, he defeated you know who, he's amazing, is he even real..?_

SLITH- I mean GRYFFINDOR!

"We've got Potter We've got Potter"the Gryffindor table was cheering, man, they really wanted him right..Wait..was the Sorting Hat going to say Slither-

Lovegood, Luna

Just as my name was called up Winter looked at me with eyes that said 'Don't leave me all alone', I mouthed ' I need to', I walked up to the stool and sat on it.

I could hear whispers as I went to sit on it though, I hear, _Loony Lovegood, doesn't she have a sister, isn't she insane..?_ Man, people were mean in Hogwarts.

'Hmm, curious, I knew your parents, wonderful people they were, a bit strange, but wonderful.' Luna heard in her mind

RAVENCLAW!

As the hat shouted the house Luna got up and smiled, she was going into the house her parents were in! Just as I went to the Ravenclaw table I saw Winter look up at me with pleading eyes.

Lovegood, Winter

 _Is he looney's sister, I thought she was homeschooled, the lovegoods have another crazy daughter, Wacky Winter..? Weird Winter..?_ I heard as Winter got up and went to sit on the Stool, I don't think she heard the whispers because she wasn't crying, so at least that was good.

It took at least 5 minutes before the hat shouted

RAVENCLAW

Guess she was a hard pick, at least I had my sister to be with me in the same house, although I can't wait for tomorrow, our first day at Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4: Classes and The Troll

**Okay, we need to go through the process again, i'm so sorry for this**

 **HARRY POTTER IS NOT MINE, if it was, i would fix the 19 years later thing at the end of the series. Also sorry this took so long, i had to study for meh tests, it sucked big time, but i made a good grade so, it all works out :D**

* * *

 _The Day After the Sort_

It felt normal, waking up to see Winter sitting on Luna's bed beside her. Luna was so happy when her and Winter were roommates, to be honest, she was a bit afraid if anyone else got her sister as a roommate, only Luna, Xeno, and Pandora could get her to do things.

"Hey sis, you ready to learn..?" Luna said half-awake, Winter wasn't exactly a _**normal**_ sister, but she could understand simple things, she could learn stuff, like a _**normal**_ sister, but still, she wasnt.

"Winter slept nice, we go eat with mummy now..?" Winter asked, Luna didn't know if Winter still thought if they were home or if she thought that Pandora would come to visit them.

"No Winter, mummy isn't here, we'll eat together, you and me, okay sis..?" Luna told Winter, she wanted to be sure not to upset Winter, it took sometime Winter happy again.

"Winter eat with Big sis..?" Winter asked while slightly tilting her head.

"Ya Winter, we'll eat together." Luna said reassuringly.

As they began to change into their Hogwarts attire, Luna began walking out with Winter around her shoulder. As Luna went down to the Great Hall, she could tell that Winter was getting pretty nervous, she had never had been around so many people. As they were beginning to eat, Luna saw Charlie and Ron come in.

"Ugh" Luna said in disgust, she didn't want Winter to be around them.

They had Transfiguration with the Gryffindors, which meant that They had to see **The-Boy-Who-Lived- and-his-Sidekick.**

"You will turn your matchstick into a needle, first one to get it, will get 10 points for their house" Professor Mcgonagall said as she transformed into a tabby cat and sat on her desk.

Luna pulled out her wand and read her Transfiguration book to see how to do it, as she began reading the page, she was that Winter had already transfigured her match into a needle.

"Wow, great job sis, i knew you could do it!" Luna said as she began to smile at her little sister, Winter may not have many friends, but she's very smart.

Winter put on a smile, one of those _'I'm happy you're proud of me'_ smile. But just as she began smiling as well, Ron and Charlie burst through the classroom door.

"Oh thank Merlin, Professor Mcgonagall isn't here" Charlie said looking quite relieved, but it was short lived, as the tabby cat jumped from the table and turned into Professor Mcgonagall.

"Oh sorry professor, guess we got lost." Ron said ashe began smiling, which Luna knew wasn't true do to Charlie training at Hogwarts since he was Seven.

She knew that Charlie would get in trouble, he was basically untouchable, the perfect little golden boy. Even though she didn't know him personally, she could tell that he was a spoiled brat. She guessed Winter also knew this, because she never looked at Charlie directly.

* * *

"Comn sis, we need to get to Snape's Class or he'll be really mad!" Luna told Winter as she didn't want to get in trouble their first day.

As they entered the classroom, they could tell that everyone was really nervous, from what the older kids told her, Snap was supposed to be the worst teacher ever, not because he's bad at teaching, but because he's really mean and cold. Just as the Gryffindors began talking, Professor Snape came through the door.

"I will have no foolish wand waving in my class," Snape said coldly while looking at Charlie.

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape asked Charlie as Hermione's hand shot up.

"I don't know Snivellus, why should i care..?" Charlie responded rudely.

"FIVE Points from Gryffindor for talking back to a teacher" Snape told Charlie, just as he said this all the Gryffindors began to scowl at the teacher, after all, **The-Boy-Who-Lived** can do no wrong.

Now, i know you can't see this, but the rest of us can, Charlie had this, dog like scowl, like someone just punched him in the mouth. Ron was right next to him, he didn't have the exact same scowl but, he had a scowl that screamed _'How dare you talk to_ _ **The-Boy-Who-Lived**_ _like that!'._ All in all, they looked pretty angry.

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Professor Snape asked that look parents give you when they're irritated, Hermione's hand was still in the air.

"I already told you Snivellus, Why Should I Care !?" Charlie asked as his voice raised a bit. Not in pitch, in volume.

"TEN Points from Gryffindor for insulting a teacher" Snape asked as he began looked around the room, Luna couldn't hear it at first but some students were giggling and suppressing some laughs. Even Winter had a small smile, and that's amazing, because she barely smiles when something funny happens, Luna shared her sisters smile.

Unfortunately Snape looked at their direction, and Luna immediately stopped smiling, but for some reason Winter didnt, Luna nudged Winter a bit but she still didn't stop. And as fate would have it, Snape began walking to their direction, he must've gotten bored with Charlie.

"Ah, the Lovegoods, your parents were quite smart, let's see if you share their intelligence." Snape said as he got closer to them, the man was quite intimidating.

"Lovegood, What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape said looking at the both of us, wait, which lovegood..?

"Umm..Sir which one of us were you talking to..?" Luna asked trying not to irritate Snape more than he already was.

"The the tall one" Snape asked with a tone that sounded a bit tired.

"They make sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death." Luna answered having read the answer at their house.

"Correct, looks like one of you knows what about the other..?" Snape asked ominessly.

"Other Lovegood, Where would you look if I tell you to find me a Bezoar?" Snape asked with his piercing eyes.

"In the tummy of a goat" Winter told snape with her bright eyes.

"Correct miss Lovegood, looks like we at least have two smart students in this school." Snape said with what looked like a smirk.

" _Of course they know, they probably have no friends because they're always reading or hunting for their imaginary creatures."_ Luna heard as she looked at Charlie and Ron who were smiling at eachother.

She looked at Winter and hoped she wasn't crying, luckily winters range of hearing wasn't as good as Luna's. Just as Snape began to walk away, he came back and looked at us both.

"It is, odd that you both know this material, so I have one more question, what is the ingredients to a Regeneration Potion..?" Snape asked smugly, their was no way they could know this.

Luna didn't know this, she had read most of the Potions material on the train to Hogwarts, she didn't know the answer, and if she didn't know the answer, Winter definitely didn't- but just as Luna thought this, she looked at Winter. Winter's eyes were a bit glazed, dull even, and her scar was bleeding a bit.

" _Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son...Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed, you will revive your master...Blood of the enemy, forcibly-"_ Winter began but Snape cut her off.

"Twenty Points from Ravenclaw for knowing such **Dark** Material!" Snape said as he began walking away. Just as Snape turned around, Winter's eyes were not glazed anymore, they were the bright wandering eyes Luna had grown to love over the years. Her scar looked fresh though, but that was impossible, it happened years ago, so, how was it bleeding….?

Charms was great, Luna had learned a new spell, but she was a bit nervous, because Winter had been sitting a bit close to Ron.

* * *

"Wingardium Leviosa!, WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" Ron said as he tried to make the feather float.

"Its win levi not" Winter muttered to Ron softly, it was to soft and Ron couldn't hear her.

"What..?" Ron said with his aggravated tone

'It's not Wingardium LEviosa, its Wingardium LeviOsa" Winter corrected Ron with her soft voice.

"You do it then if you're so clever, go on!" Ron said as he began putting on a scowl.

"Wingardium Leviosa" Winter said as soft as she could, just as she did the feather went soaring to the top of the classroom.

"Well done!, well done!" Flitwick said as Ron began to angrily pout.

Just as Winter's feather began falling back, Seamus Finnigan tried to do it as well.

"Wingardium Leviosa, Wingardium Levi-" Just as he began saying the spell, the feather exploded!

"Professor, we need another Feather over here." Luna said as she began looking proudly at Winter.

When class ended, they began walking behind Ron, Charlie, and Seamus. Luna and Winter were together as usual.

"Its Wingardium LeviOsa, not Wingardium LEviosa, she's a nightmare honestly, i bet she's going hunting for her imaginary friends again, she's so crazy and weird, it's no wonder she's got no friends." Ron said as Winter bumped him while running away crying.

"What's your problem Weasley!" Luna said as she began running after Winter.

* * *

It was halloween, a scary time for scares and pranks, but Luna couldn't care less, her sister was still crying, but she locked herself in the Girls bathroom, Luna just hoped she would get out soon. But what was about to happen, was something Luna would not be happy about.

"TROLL, TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!, thought you might want to know" Professor Quirrell said he bursted into the Great hall screaming.

"Just as he said this all the students seemed to scream and become a storm of scared Students, all the students were told to go to their respective dorms, but suddenly something struck Luna.

"Winter, she doesn't know about the Troll!" Luna said to herself as she began running to the girls bathroom, but just as he did, Ron and Charlie looked at eachother and followed, after all, if they bring down the Troll, they'll be heroes.

"AAAHH!" a shrieking scream pierced Luna's ears as she Ran through the broken door, she saw Winter being almost hit by the Trolls club.

"Winter Run!" Luna said as she began Throwing spells at the Troll, Charlie and Ron ran in here and just stood and watched. Just as the Troll was about to hit Winter Luna called out a spell.

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" Luna screamed as the club was raides into the air, just as the Troll looked up, the Club came down on its head.

"It's okay, it's okay sweetie it's okay." Luna said as she ran to the crying girl that was Winter. Jsut as she went to get Winter the Teachers came through the door, Luna was too busy comforting Winter to notice that Charlie and Ron were taking all the Credit for the Trolls downfall.

"It almost got me, it almost got me" Winter repeated ash he sobbed into Luna's sweater.

"It's okay, i'm here, i'll always be here."


	5. Chapter 5: BROOMS ARE EVIL!

**Hey, so death by kitsune is probably my most helpful reviewer, he tells me what I should probably fix. Although** **Greer 123 Is my most supportive reviewer, the other ones like Althalus 57 and Fast Frank are good reviewers, the other ones are my best guys.**

 **Any way HARRY POTTER IS NOT MINE, the Fanfic is though.**

 **One more thing before starting, there might be some forced interaction and some timeline discrepancies, but bear with me, I'm not perfect, anyway let's begin.**

* * *

 _The Same Day_

It had been a couple of hours since the Troll incident, Winter wouldn't let go of Luna, but Luna didn't mind, it was like a forever-hug, a hug that lasted forever, and after what Winter had been through, Luna really didn't mind. Although Charlie and Ron took credit for taking down the Troll, Luna couldn't care less, all that mattered was that her sister was safe, and that's all that mattered, Pandora and Xenophilius came to see Luna when she was in the Hospital Wing, they demanded to know how the Troll got into Hogwarts, they never got the answer though. Winter hadn't spoken for a while, until now.

"Me and Big Sis safe..?" Winter asked Luna with her teary eyes, Luna couldn't help but cry a little at how her sister was, she normally cried but what had happened scared her as well.

"Ya Winter were safe now, and later, we'll do something together, okay..?" Luna asked Winter, she knew how fragile Winter could be sometimes, but she still treated her like a _**normal**_ sister sometimes.

"Okay.." Winter responded with a soft voice, tomorrow would be different, tomorrow this would seem like a bad memory, but, how would this affect Charlie..? He already had a Big Ego, now that everyone thinks he took down a mountain Troll, how would that affect him..?

 **(A/N) I KNOW THIS IS NOT WHAT HAPPENS, But I forgot to do it last chapter and I need some interaction between Malfoy and Winter so, ya, Broomstick Training happens here, so if you have a problem with my Odd Timeline, so screw off if you have a problem : D**

* * *

 _The Broom Training_

Luna didn't seem sure about this, her and Luna were about to go to Broom Training, but Winter had always had problems flying. When Winter was, 'Harry', he spoke fondly of flying, but he mostly talked about how his 'parents' talked with Charlie about flying, he had said he overheard them talking. But when they modified Harry's mind, he didn't like flying, to be completely honest, Luan thought she was scared of flying.

"No, Winter doesn't want to go!" Winter said as she began to pull away.

"Winter it's fine, we're going to be late if we don't hurry!" Luna said as she began to pick up her pace.

As they joined Madam Hooch and the other students on the field, Luna could tell that something would go wrong, they had a class with the Slytherins. And they had Draco Malfoy with them, it wasn't that Luna didn't like Draco, it's how her parents talked about his parents. But Luna and Draco did share one thing in common, their hate for Charlie. As they began the lesson, Madam Hooch had told everyone to say up.

"Ok, say up and your broom should fly to your hand," Madam Hooch said as people began saying up.

"Up, Up!" Multiple people said when Draco said it and it immediately came, when WInter said it, it floated up slowly and then shot into her hand. When Luna said it, the broom came to her fast.

"Now, once you have a hold of your broom, mount it. When I blow my whistle, kick-start your broom, and hover for a moment, then come back down." Madam Hooch said as she blew her whistle, but just as she did, Luna's broom started flying up in the air!

"Luna, get back down here!" Madam Hooch yelled as Luna's broom thought it would be fun to take Luna on a crazy ride around the field, it hit the walls it even hit the floor, but then...Luna just fell off of it. Winter was looking at Luna with frightened eyes. Never had she seen this happen to a student with a broom, never the less her strong Big Sister!

"Students I need to take Ms. Lovegood to the Infirmary, When I come back I do not want to see any brooms off the ground, you all are to be on the ground and not flying. Am I CLEAR..?!" Madam Hooch said as she took an injured Luna to the Hospital Wing.

While Luna was taken to the infirmary, something dropped from her pocket, it was her remembrall she had got for Christmas, Winter had gone to pick it up, but Draco got to it first.

"Hmm, I'll think I'll hold onto this. So Lovegood can remember to come get something she lost!" Draco said as he put it into his pocket.

"DRACO!, Give it back," Winter said as she raised her voice at him, it was something her sister cherished because her parents had given it to her. But it was not cool if someone stole it!

"Why don't you come up here and get it!?" Draco said as he got onto his broom and flew into the sky. Winter didn't know, would she get her sister's property back, or stay safe on the ground..?

* * *

When Luna woke up again, she didn't remember much, but it slowly came to her. Her broom had thrown her off to the ground and she had injured herself. Leaving,...Winter by herself…

"Ahh, Ms. Lovegood you're awake, how do you feel..?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she went to check on Luna.

"I'm fine Madam Pomfrey, just a bit sore, where's my sister..?" Luna asked wondering where and what Luna was doing.

"Ahh, your sister, yes, you see Draco had gotten your Remembrall from the floor and Winter tried to get it back." Madam Pomfrey told Luna as she had gone to fix a bed nearby. Luna couldn't believe that her sister actually did something that went against her shy nature, maybe she was maturing..?

"Yes, she even managed to fly properly, at least that's what Madam Hooch said, She was even offered the part of Ravenclaw Seeker if she accepts she'll be the 2nd youngest Seeker this century, other than Charlie Potter." Madam Pomfrey told Luna, Luna had this sort of expression that said' WHAT!?' of course she didn't say it, but you could tell.

"But of course, her parents have to accept as well if she does want to join the Quidditch team," Madam Pomfrey said.

"So Winter really stood up for me huh, knew you had it in you sis," Luna said to herself as she asked Madam Pomfrey is she could go back to the dormitory.

"WInter you in here..?" Luna asked as she went into their room. As she entered she saw Winter sleeping on her bed and her remembrall in her hand.

Luna slowly stepped closer to Winter, she carefully took the remembrall form her, she tried not to wake her up. Luna sat on her bed and looked at the sleeping form that was her younger sister. In a way, Luna was her big strong sister that could always protect her, and she was, but in another way, she still viewed Winter as the little-lost boy that they had found on the street of Diagon Alley. It was incredible really, that no one had questioned that the Lovegoods had another child, but it was kinda Luna's worst fear, if they found out that Winter was actually Harry Potter, they would take him/her away from Luna. She didn't want that. Luna had decided that was enough for today, and she let herself sleep.

* * *

 _Weeks before Christmas_

Just as Luna and WInter had finished their final class of the day, they were headed to the common room to hang out together, but just as they did, they had bumped into something. When they fell to the floor, they had noticed nothing was in their way, that was until they touched the floor, there was this, blanket of soft fabric on the floor, but it was invisible, they took it off the floor, Charlie Potter was under it.

"What'd you do that for Loony!" Charlie said as he got up.

"First: We did nothing, Second: My name's LUNA! And Third: what were you doing..?" Luna question Charlie as Winter got behind Luna.

"That's none of you business Loony, now why don't you take your weird sister of yours and go away!" Charlie said as he ran to the next corridor.

"Why you!" Luna said but quickly stopped herself as she noticed that Winter had Charlie's Invisibility Cloak.

"Look!" Winter said as she picked it up, they marveled at it and quickly hid it in Luna's bag.

"We'll keep it for now, it's not like he'll need it for anything good, right..?" Luna said as she looked at Winter.

"Yep," WInter said softly as they headed for the Ravenclaw common room.

It's not like Charlie really needed it, right..?

Luna and Winter had spent all Afternoon playing Wizarding Board games, it was really fun, they had even tried out Charlie's invisibility cloak, to be fair, Winter was scared by a floating luna head, but she got used to it, for however long Luna wanted to be a floating head.

But then Luna wondered, why did Charlie have something like this..?

More importantly, who would have something like this..?

* * *

"What do you mean you've offered Ms. Lovegood the Ravenclaw seeker position?" Dumbledore asked McGonagall putting on his grandfatherly tone.

"She managed to catch her sister's remembrall faster than any second-year Seeker I've seen. And she deserves this position more than Charlie, his parents bought him the position, Ms. Lovegood deserves it!" Minerva Said at Dumbledore angrily, she knew that Charlie got his Seeker position because he was **The-Boy-Who-Lived**.

"Look, Minerva, Chalire saved us all on that fateful night, didn't he, he deserved that position, this..this girl is just a bit talented, fine, let her play in the Quidditch game, if she wins she stay's, if she doesn't, she is not the Ravenclaw seeker, okay..?" Dumbledore said while thinking to himself. 'Did the Lovegoods ever have another child before..?'

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN, ya, I'm leaving you on a cliffhanger, HA, anyways see you next time meh buds, :D**


	6. I Can't Handle The Stress

Hey Guys…...Im Going through some...stuff…...Some Really Bad Stuff…..I dont think im going to update this story for a while….I just..really Need some motivation I'm going through some depression right now and I can't really handle all of the stress so….If you guys an say some Good things or just give me time then I'll be back to my peppy self. But I need a break from it all.


End file.
